Swamp Thing (2019 TV Series)
thumb|link=|center|link=DC series 2019 Swamp Thing is an upcoming live-action drama produced and directed by Len Wiseman, based on DC characters created by Len Wein and Bernie Wrightson. The project hails from James Wan's Atomic Monster in association with Warner Bros. Television. The series is set for a 2019 premiere on the DC Universe streaming service. Synopsis When CDC researcher Abby Arcane returns to her childhood home of Houma, Louisiana, in order to investigate a deadly swamp-borne virus, she develops a surprising bond with scientist Alec Holland—only to have him tragically taken from her. But as powerful forces descend on Houma, intent on exploiting the swamp’s mysterious properties for their own purposes, Abby will discover that the swamp holds mystical secrets, both horrifying and wondrous—and the potential love of her life may not be dead after all.James Wan Brings Swamp Thing to New DC Universe Digital Experience - DC Comics Cast and characters Main * Andy Bean and Derek Mears as Alec Holland / Swamp Thing: As the elemental hero Swamp Thing, Holland struggles with holding onto his humanity while defending the town and the natural world at large. Bean portrays Holland while Mears portrays Swamp Thing. * Crystal Reed as Abby Arcane: A CDC doctor investigating a horrific life-threatening epidemic in her hometown. * Maria Sten as Liz Tremayne: A local newspaper reporter and bartender who is a close childhood friend of Abby Arcane. * Jeryl Prescott as Madame Xanadu: A blind fortune teller whose psychic abilities can reveal the future. * Virginia Madsen as Maria Sunderland: The wife of Avery Sunderland, whose grief over the loss of her daughter Shawna returns with Abby's return home, which draws Maria into the supernatural mysteries of the swamp. * Will Patton as Avery Sunderland: A prominent businessman in Houma who gives back to the community, yet is determined to harness the power of the swamp for profit. * Henderson Wade as Matt Cable: A lawman along with his mother Lucilia, who finds himself in dire straits when supernatural events begin to threaten the town. * Kevin Durand as Jason Woodrue: A biogeneticist brought in to study the properties of the swamp, leading him to become fixated on unlocking the potential of it which has tragic and monstrous consequences for him. Recurring * Jennifer Beals as Lucilia Cable: The "tough as nails and pragmatic" sheriff of Marais with a strong devotion to her son Matt. Crew *Mark Verheiden (showrunner) *Gary Dauberman (showrunner) *James Wan (executive producer) *Michael Clear (executive producer) *Rob Hackett (executive producer) Production Development On May 2, 2018, it was announced that DC Universe had given the production a script-to-series order. Mark Verheiden and Gary Dauberman were expected to write the first episode of the series and executive produce alongside James Wan, Michael Clear. Rob Hackett was set to serve as a co-producer. Production companies involved with the series were slated to include Atomic Monster Productions and Warner Bros. Television. On September 4, 2018, it was reported that Len Wiseman would direct the series' first episode in addition to serving as an executive producer. Despite being released on DC Universe, the series will not exist in the same fictional universe as the service's other live-action series, Titans and Doom Patrol. Casting In September 2018, it was announced that Crystal Reed and Maria Sten had been cast in the main roles of Abby Arcane and Liz Tremayne, respectively, and that Jennifer Beals had been cast in the recurring role of Sheriff Lucilia Cable. In late October and early November 2018, more series regulars were revealed, with Jeryl Prescott cast as Madame Xanadu, Virginia Madsen cast as Maria Sunderland, Will Patton cast as Avery Sunderland. Andy Bean cast as Alec Holland with Derek Mears as Swamp Thing, Henderson Wade cast as Matt Cable, and Kevin Durand cast as Jason Woodrue. Filming Principal photography for the series commenced in early November 2018 in Wilmington, North Carolina. Release Swamp Thing has tentatively been scheduled by DC Universe to be released from late May 2019 to late August 2019. Gallery See /Gallery/ References External Links Swamp Thing on Wikipedia Category:Swamp Thing (2019) Category:Swamp Thing